My Babies
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: Ayase is in labor! And it's certainly not a walk in the park! Mpreg, Oneshot, and rated T for mild language! Don't like mpreg? Don't read it.


**Yep, so I'm on a pretty bad Okane ga Nai kick right now- just finished watching it on the Youtube. T'was magical. And sexy. Therefore I must write _what _kind of fanfic for it? An mpreg. Because that's what I do. I take beautiful ukes from amazing yaoi and impregnate them. Well, I take that back- that's the seme's job XD Well, I make it all possible. Because I'm just, (Flips hair back) _amazing _like that. :-P Jk, well I'm gonna end this supah long ass note and write a fanfic. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Okane ga Nai!**

**So I've never been pregnant, I'm not even old enough to drink, so if it seems a bit awkward... well bare with me please! X)**

* * *

><p><strong>My Babies<strong>

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

It was official. Kanou was scared shitless. Completely, and _utterly _shitless. He stood by Ayase's side whilst the boy lay on the firm hospital bed, groaning and wincing in pain as each contraction came and went.

"Kanou... it _hurts_." Ayase gripped Kanou's big hand tighter, surpisingly leaving bruises and possibly a sprained- if not broken- finger.

"I know... just hang on, it'll be over soon! It'll be fine!" Kanou took Ayase's hand and kissed the knuckles, with his other hand he brushed soaked hair away from the blonde's sweaty forehead.

"GAH!" Ayase cried as the pain shot throughout his lower half. It was maddening to Kanou- watching his lover be in such pain and not be able to do anything about it. They'd not given Ayase any epidural- because it had been to late to do so when they had finally got him situated. He would have to give birth to _three _children without any medication. This was gonna be interesting.

The doctor- Dr. Ryuzama- sat on a stool settled at the foot of the bed and spread Ayase's legs apart, announcing that Ayase was dilated 10 centimeters meters and was ready to push!

"Okay, Ayase, when you feel the urge to push, push- if you don't I'll tell you when okay?" The doctor spoke calmly and kindly as he instructed the boy what to do. All Ayase could do was give a brief nod and scream as another contraction hit him almost without warning.

"... Okay, push!" The doctor said as nurses gathered around him.

"AHHH! KANOU YOU BASTARD!"

What? Kanou stared stupidly at the boy in front of him, his blue eyes glared daggers at the taller man as he squeezed Kanou's hand tighter.

"GAH!" Well, there went two fingers. Okay... now Kanou was scared shitless once more, fearing not only for Ayase's and his children's lives- but his own also.

"Your doing amazing Ayase! You can rest now." The doctor said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with a nearby cloth. Delivering a baby was hard work- not only for the mother, but for the doctor as well- especially if you were helping a _guy_ deliver _3 _babies.

Ayase took a few minutes to catch his breath, before he felt a compelling urge to push. "Your doing great Ayase, push! Harder!" The doctor encouraged.

"C'mon... you can do this." Kanou kissed Ayase's forhead and held the boy's hands.

"No! I can't!" The blonde cried, shaking his head rapidly, tears spilling down his flushed cheeks.

"Yes, you can! Please! For our _children_!" Ayase felt something shift inside of him- something powerful. His instincts took over and he pushed for a last time, a scream was ripped rather violently from his throat.

"I can see the head! Not much longer now and you'll get to see your child! You can do this!" The doctor smiled up at Ayase, the boy could only smile back weakly as pain thickly coursed through his veins.

Another 10 minutes later it was time to push again, sending poor Ayase into another fit of screams and shrieks.

A few hours later Dr. Ryuzama was still throwing out words of comfort and reassurance. "Almost! The head's out! Come on! ... shoulders!" Dr. Ryuzama guided the baby out gently, immediatly nurses wrapped the shrieking baby into a blanket and scrurried off to check it for abnormalities- Ayase's pregnancy had been a dangerous one. It was a miracle he had gotten through it without having at least one miscarridge.

"A baby boy! Congrats! Now let's get the other two out!"

Ayase smiled and felt a sense of accomplishment fill his chest. Kanou was- and of course he'd never admit it- on the verge of tears.

"You did great Ayase. Thank you." Kanou kissed the side of Ayase's head.

The next three hours that followed were emotional. Painful- in Ayase's case, and loud. Very loud.

"Baby two is here! Another boy! I think you two might have your hands full here!" The doctor handed the nurses another baby boy. Ayase fell back onto the pillow- thoroughly exhausted.

"One more and you can see your babies and rest, hold on- just a little longer." Dr. Ryuzama rubbed Ayase's knee reassuringly.

"Your wonderful Ayase! One more to go!" Kanou patted Ayase's arm. A nurse brought a damp cloth to the boy's forehead and cheeks.

"G-AHHH... UH- GAH! IT HURTS! I CAN'T DO IT! STOP!" Ayase felt the need to push again, and did, the doctor exclaimed that the head was nearly out.

"OH, GOD! IT HUUURTS!" Ayase screamed and screamed, sucessfully making Kanou's ears ring from his high-pitched voice.

Aya felt tremendous pressure being lifted from his bottom half. His fuzzy vision only allowed him to see a partial bit of Dr. Ryuzama hold his little girl up and give her to some nurses nearby. "And... a girl!" The docter's voice seemed off a distance. Ayase groaned and layed back on his pillow... and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey... Aya-chan! How are you?"<em> The boy's blue eyes tried to focus on the object in front of him- a blob of yellow was all he could make out. And everything sounded so far away, kind of echoing.

"Hmm?" The blonde brought a small hand to his head, rubbing it. "G-Gion-kun?"

"You've been out of it for quite a while! We were getting worried!" Gion grinned at the blonde.

"Huh?" Ayase sat up quickly. "How long was I asleep?"

"Calm down- only about a day and a half..."

"I MISSED MY BABIE'S FIRST DAY OF LIFE?" Freak out time.

"Calm down Aya-chan! It'll be alri-"

"CALM DOWN? I'M A HORRIBLE MOTHER!" Where'd 'mother' come from?

"No- NO! You'll be a great... um, mother! I know it!"

"Where are they?" Ayase grabbed his friend by the shoulders worriedly looking around.

* * *

><p>All three babies were laid out in front of Ayase, Kanou sat in a hospital chair beside him. The oldest- Hikaru- had a tuff of brown hair and sky blue eyes, the second oldest- Daisuke, had blonde hair and blue eyes. And the youngest, a little girl- Rin, had blonde hair and brown eyes.<p>

Ayase brought a finger up, poking Daisuke in the tummy and recieving a gurgle in response.

"Aren't they just _adorable_?" Ayase cooed at the babies, all staring around the strange room, only familiar with the tight warmness and safety inside of Ayase. They studied the roomy area with big, curious eyes.

"Of course, they _are _our kids." Kanou boasted, taking Rin -the youngest triplet and only girl- into his arms.

Hikaru started to whine, balling his fists up.

"Aw, c'mere." Ayase picked Hikaru up, leaving the bored looking Daisuke to examine his surroundings for a bit longer, eventually dozing off.

Ayase slipped his hospital gown past his shoulder, revealing his pale and developed chest. Kanou couldn't help but stare.

"Kanou. Stop staring me down, pervert... Your making me nervous!" The blonde complained while keeping his eyes on his crying son. He brought the baby to his chest and he latched onto Ayase's nipple, sucking sounds filled the room.

"Guess he was hungry. Your pretty good at this." Kanou said with a slight smile, making Aya-chan blush. The taller man looked down at his daughter and stuck his tongue out at her playfully, earning a glare in return.

Ayase chuckled, "Well someone has a temper."

"Damn straight, she _is_ my kid. She just radiates success!" Kanou nodded his head proudly.

"Right... what about Daisuke and Hikaru?"

"They can be her body guards."

"Okay, whatever." Ayase smiled and looked down at Daisuke, now asleep with his chubby hand draped over the blonde's blanket covered leg. His sky blue eyes trailed over next to a hot-tempered Rin, being held in her (other?) father's arms. Eventually his own cerulean eyes gazed into those Hakaru's, mirroring his own. The oldest baby lay against Ayase's chest- relaxed and dreaming. "My babies..." Ayase whispered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>:) <em>NOW REVIEW!I hope you liked it, but please don't be mean if it was terrible!**


End file.
